A drive mechanism of a printing group is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,779. A first drive motor drives several distribution cylinders of an inking unit in a rotatory fashion via a gear. A second drive motor drives a dampening distribution cylinder via another gear. The gears are arranged between two frame walls.
DE 44 30 693 A1 shows a printing group with an inking and a dampening unit. The distribution cylinders of the inking cylinder can each be axially driven by their own drive motor, or in one preferred embodiment, together by a drive motor via a gear wheel connection. An axial stroke can be created at each one of the distribution cylinders by linear motors.
DE 196 23 224 C1 discloses a drive mechanism for a printing press. In one embodiment, each one of the two printing group cylinders assigned to each other, as well as a distribution cylinder of an inking unit, are driven by a motor via a reduction gear. Driving of the printing group cylinders takes place, without encapsulation, from a pinion to a drive wheel. Additional inking units either have their own individual drive mechanisms, or are mechanically connected with the forme cylinder.
A printing group is disclosed in EP 0 234 456 A2. A counter-pressure cylinder of the printing group is driven by its own independent drive motor, via a gear. The forme cylinder is driven from the main drive mechanism via a gear. An anilox cylinder and an application roller of an inking unit are connected with each other by a gear and are driven by a drive motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,744 describes a flexographic printing group. A counter-pressure cylinder, and an associated forme cylinder are driven together by a drive motor via at least one gear arranged in a housing. The ink transfer roller is individually driven by its own drive motor via a gear.
An axial drive mechanism for two back-and-forth moving cylinders is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,655. The axial movement is generated using a gear, which is closed off toward the exterior, by the rotatory movement of the cylinders. The rotatory movement itself is accomplished on the other end of the cylinder by the use of a drive wheel from the forme cylinder to the cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,734 shows an axial and a rotatory drive mechanism for two back-and-forth moving cylinders. An axial movement takes place on one cylinder end and the rotatory movement occurs on the other cylinder end from the forme cylinder to the cylinders via a gear, which gear is closed off toward the exterior.
An axial drive mechanism for two distribution cylinders is known from DE 33 27 872 C2. A gear for generating the axial movement of the two distribution cylinders is encapsulated.